


Autumn Leaves

by hesitantaIien



Series: Jersey [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantaIien/pseuds/hesitantaIien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had been in college for only two months and he was already swamped in assignments. He couldn't believe that he had four papers, each at least 2,000 words required, all due next by Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long, but here is part two of Jersey! I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (If you haven't read Jersey, I suggest doing so but it's not mandatory in order to understand what's happening!) 
> 
> If you wanna hit me up:  
> tumblr: romanticizingchemicals.tumblr.com  
> instagram: @guilttrpping  
> twitter: @dollanweekes

AUTUMN LEAVES

Jersey series

Gerard had been in college for only two months and he was already swamped in assignments. He couldn't believe that he had four papers, each at least 2,000 words required, all due next by Monday. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face, Gerard sighed. "Fuck my life." He got back to writing and a few minutes later, he heard his roommate opening the door.

His roommate was like, really fucking tall. His name was Dallon and he seemed pretty cool. Dallon was into things like comics too but, his art style was a lot different than Gerard's.

"Hey." Dallon nodded and sat on his bed. Overall, he was pretty quiet and nice and Gerard and him got along well. Gerard thought it was nice to not have to hide his comics in fear of being made fun of because "Comics aren't real art," or something equally as pretentious.

Gerard looked up, said a quick "Hi." and went back to writing his paper.

“Oh man. You swamped, too?” Dallon took off his shoes and sat on his bed. “I’ll probably just do it this weekend.”

“I have plans to see my boyf- uh, family this weekend so I can’t.” It wasn’t that Gerard wasn’t out or anything but if Dallon were one of those asshole homophobes life would probably get harder for him.

Laying to face Gerard, Dallon grinned. “It’s cool if you have a boyfriend. My best friend Brendon is gay. Him and his boyfriend have been together for like, two years or something like that. They’re sickeningly adorable.”

A feeling of relief washed over Gerard. “My boyfriend, his name is Frank. What’s your friend’s boyfriend’s name?”

“His name is Ryan and he’s a total freak. No, seriously. He wears like, turquoise eye shadow or he puts these weird stars next to his eyes that fall like tears almost. And don’t even get me started on his clothes. That guy has way too many scarves.”

Ryan seemed like quite the character. Maybe Gerard could base an actual character off of him. He seemed interesting enough.

 

“He sounds like how most people think gay guys are.”

“Yeah, seriously. But, he’s perfect for Brendon. They’re actually coming this weekend for a bit, I think. You could like, come and meet them and hang out or something.” 

Ah yes, there was nothing Gerard wanted to do more than meet his roommate’s, who he barely even knew, weird friends. He didn’t want to seem like an asshole so he said an enthusiastic, “Yeah!” and continued once again with his work.

**  
  
  
**

It was late Friday night when Gerard realized there was no way he would be able to drive back to Jersey, see Frank for a while, drive all the way back to the college and still get his work done. While it would really hurt to break the plans with Frank, these papers would determine if he passed the semester or not. His heart raced as he dialed Frank’s number.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. "Gee, is that you? It's like 2 a.m.."

Gerard glanced at the clock. Fuck, was it really that late?  "Frankie, I'm sorry."

He head a yawn from the other end. "Oh no it's cool. I gotta pee anyway."

"No, it's not that, I- I can't see you this weekend. I've got uh, so much to do and not a lot of time."

"Oh." Gerard wasn't even there and he could see the disappointed painted all over Frank's face. He felt like the single most shitty person to walk the earth.

"I will make it up to you, I swear." Gerard said but honestly, he didn't see how he could make it up. It had been two months since he's even touched Frank and now he would have to wait more.

"Yeah, it's cool. I'll be okay. Goodnight Gerard. I love you." and before Gerard could even respond Frank hung up. Throwing his phone against the wall and onto his bed, he let out a huge sigh. Thankfully Dallon walked through the door at that moment because it stopped Gerard from breaking down and sobbing.

"Hey, sorry I was out so late." Dallon closed the door. "I was out with Brendon and Ryan and they got smashed so I had to drive them home."He took a quick look at Gerard and raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Just really fuckin’ tired.” Gerard rubbed his eyes and got up from the desk and sat on his bed. “I”m going to sleep. Night.” He heard Dallon mutter a goodnight and stared at the wall until the light went off. Sure, he was tired but he knew tonight would be one of those nights where he’d just toss and turn until it was time to wake up.

When he woke up, Gerard was surprised he even slept. The last time he looked at the small, black clock it had been 5:30 a.m. Looking again, he saw it was a little past one. He let out a long sigh and sat up. On the door hung a piece of paper stuck there with duct tape. Gerard got out of bed and walked across the room to get it. Dallon’s neat handwriting read, “ _Gerard, I know we aren’t like best friends or anything but if you ever wanna talk we can._ ” At the end had Dallon’s name and a small sketch of Gerard with a huge grin on his face. He will admit that the nice gesture did put at least a small smile on his face.

It was a nice day outside, being pretty warm for mid October. Gerard decided he would take advantage of the weather and go get some coffee. He gathered his clothes from this small, shared closet and walked down the hall to the bathroom. During this time of day it was usually empty because everyone was at lunch or out having fun with friends. This was proved right when he entered the bathroom and no one was in any of the stalls. Gerard quickly took off his clothes from the previous day and threw on a Television shirt. He walked back to his room and put his dirty clothes on his bed and grabbed his jacket. Taking his iPod out of his pocket, he put on some music and walked to the café.

When he arrived, the sound of Dallon’s loud laugh fills the small building. _Shit_. Now he’s going to have to socialize. Already being in a bad mood, the last thing Gerard wants to do is meet the people Dallon’s sitting with, but Dallon being Dallon, he know’s he’s going to be introduced to them.

“Hey! Gerard! Gerard over here!” Dallon waves his long arms in the air. Letting out a sigh, Gerard makes his way over to Dallon.

“So, Gerard, these are the guys I was telling you about! This is Brendon,” he chirped, pointing to an adorable small guy with big features. “And this is Ryan!”

At that moment, Gerard realized that Dallon wasn’t exaggerating when he described Ryan.

While his attire wasn’t too wild, being a green v-neck with a flowery purple scarf, his makeup was quite interesting. His shimmery eyeshadow matched his scarf and he wore eyeliner. There was something about the way he wore it that made it look like the most normal thing in the world.

“Uh, hi. I’m Gerard.” He shook their hands awkwardly.  

“It’s so nice to meet you! I like your shirt!” Brendon enthusiastically spoke. He was certainly a ball of energy. ADAH maybe.

**  
  
**

After talking with them for a few moments, Gerard excused himself to get what he came for; his sweet, sweet coffee. After standing in line for what seemed like months, he had finally gotten his drink. Giving a quick wave to Dallon and walked towards the exit. He had just made it outside when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “Hello?” He asked, continuing to walk.

“Gee! Hi! Where are you?” He could feel Frank’s wide smile from the other end.

“Oh hey, Frank! I just got coffee, why?” He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and adjusted the lid on his cup.

“Because,” he drew out, “I got my mom to drive me here! Surprise!” Frank nearly yelled into the phone. An instant smile appeared on Gerard’s face.

“What?! Really?! How?” He walked quicker and quicker until he was nearly running back to his building.

“My mom had a party about 15 minutes from here and I bribed her.” Gerard laughed and Frank continued. “Get here faster, Gee! I really miss you!”

At this point, Gerard was fucking sprinting. When he saw Frank in the distance he hung up. He didn’t want to be panting into the phone. Well at least not because of how out of shape he was. Reaching Frank felt like the greatest thing in the world. Their arms wrapped tightly together as if they never wanted to let go. Even though Gerard was pretty sweaty and unsexily panting into Frank’s neck, it was amazing.

"Let's g-" Frank started but Gerard was way ahead of him and started pulling him up the stairs. Together they pushed through the door and waiting for the elevator never once letting go of each others hands. Once they were in the elevator though, their lips met again, frantically. Gerard's hands twisted into Frank's soft and and pulled gently. He knew Frank loved that and he loved anything that Frank did. Gasping, Frank bit Gerard's lip and pulled away just as the elevator door opened.

Hand in hand, they ran down the hall, stopping in front of Gerard's dorm. "Is your roommate here?" Frank really fucking hoped he wasn't.

Unlocking the door and letting them in, Gerard answered, "No, he's out with friends. Thank fucking god."  

Forcefully, yet still with care, Gerard pushed Frank against the back of the door and kissed him harder than he probably ever had. Their tongues glided over one and other in a smooth motion. Fingers twisted through hair and fingers wound through belt loops. Pulling Frank from the door and walking him backwards to the bed, Gerard had never let their lips, their tongues, part. The bed was hard and squeaked with movement but it was a bed and even the worst bed would be good enough for desperate, horny teenage boys.

Frank lifted his hand and tried to undo Gerard’s zipper with no luck. “Gerard, your zipper.. It’s like, stuck or something,” He tried the zipper again and grunted in frustration when it didn’t budge. “Oh my god, help!”

Honestly, Gerard would be laughing if he wasn’t so turned on. He needed to free his dick and he needed to do it _now_. The bed squeaked as Gerard rolled off of Frank and onto his back, wiggling his hips in the air as he tried to get the zipper undone. “Fuck it.” He grumpled, ripping the front of his pants open. They weren’t his favorite jeans anyways.

“Shit that was hot.” Frank muttered, rolling onto Gerard. Now on top, Frank pushed his lips forcefully onto Gerard’s, wasting no time adding his tongue to the mix of lips and saliva.  

Soon enough they were both hard and rolling around on the bed fully clothed. Gerard left wet kisses on Frank’s neck down to his collarbones where he sucked softly on his soft skin. Through Gerard’s hair he could feel Frank panting hot breath. Gerard's dick was really starting to ache from pushing against his tight jeans and he guess that by the look of Frank's pants, he felt the same. Trying to not break the kiss, Gerard unbuttoned Frank's jeans first, then his. They both knew that neither was ready for anything other than a handjob and maybe a blowjob at most, especially in a dorm. Frank, deciding to be bold, wiggled his fingers into into Gerard's pants and grasped his hard on.

"Shit," Gerards gasped into Frank's mouth, biting his swollen pink lips. It was obvious to both of them that it was getting pretty heated. Gerard thrusted his hips into Frank's hand and moaned quietly at the pressure.

Little did Gerard know, in mid-moan, Dallon had opened the door and was now standing in the doorway watching Frank and Gerard with an amused and slightly disturbed look on his face. "Well, well, well," Dallon smirked, crossing his arms. "What do we have here?"

Gerard was utterly mortified. He would have to face Dallon afterward and literally everyday for the rest of year and he couldn't deal with that. "I- I. Um.. Uh- Shit, this isn't what it looks like?" Gerard was 100% sure he was going to explode.

"And what does it look like?" Dallon was having too much fun with this.

"It looks like I'm, uh, getting a handjob."

"And what's happening?" 

Shameful, Gerard looks down. "I'm getting a handjob.." He whispers and Frank loses his shit, laughing hysterically. Tears of laughter falling down his cheeks. Dallon joins him, also cracking up. Joining with his own laughter, Gerard nervously chuckles along, his face flushed.  

“I’m Frank by the way. I would shake your hand but,” He motioned to Gerard’s still undone pants.

Dallon laughed and shook his head. “Yeah thanks, I’d really rather not.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so.” Zipping his pants, Frank sat up and fixed his shirt. He turned to Gerard and smiled. “You wanna go take a walk or something?”

It was obvious the mood was ruined the second Dallon had walked into the room and now it was really just plain awkward.

Finally, Gerard composed himself and fixed his pants. When he opened his mouth to talk, he still fumbled over the words, but at least he wasn’t completely dying of embarrassment anymore. “Uh, yeah.. Yeah, let me a jacket.”

“Well Frank, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice walk.” Dallon winked, as Frank and Gerard laced their fingers together walked through the small doorway and through the halls.

Outside, the air was cool and brisk and very October-like. Leaves have just started to really fall, littering the ground in hues of orange, red and yellow.

“So, that was uh, what’s the word? Oh right, awkward as fuck. Next time we need to put a fucking sock on the door.”

Frank giggled loudly. “Oh come on, Gee. You know Dallon appreciated that smoking hot twink action back there.”

“You’re literally so ridiculous. Remind me again why I love you?” Even though Gerard had said that, he didn’t need a reminder.

“I think it’s because I’m abso-fucking-lutely adorable.” A wide, sarcastic grin spread across his ‘abso-fucking-lutely adorable face,’ making Gerard smile too.

“I will consider that answer but I may need some bribery.” Looking at Gerard, Frank decided the best bribery was a kiss. He followed through with his decision by touching his lips to Gerard and moving them gently. For a moment, they almost forgot that they were outside in a college campus, in public.

**  
  
  
  
**

Time passed agonizingly fast as the two boys cuddled together on a bench that overlooked a small pond. The sun had already gone down behind the tree and the last light bordered the horizon in a pinkish tone.

“My mom’s gonna be here soon.” Frank sighed, checking the time on his phone. It read 7:23 pm and his mom was coming to pick him up at 7:30. The time they had was quickly slipping from them them. Gerard replied to Frank’s comment with a sigh, not knowing what else to say. While he never wanted Frank to leave, Gerard desperately needed to finish his paper.

After a few minutes of hand holding and soft kisses, Frank’s phone lit up. “Fuck.” He groaned, standing up and pulling Gerard up with him. Hand in hand, they walked silently back to the parking lot where Frank’s mom would be but stopped them they came to a tree. They knew they would have to hide the kiss from Frank’s mom, even after a year and a half of openly dating.

“I’m really gonna fuckin’ miss you, Gee. It sucks not being able to see you,” He pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s lips, “and kiss you.” Shivers ran down Gerard’s spine.

“I will come back soon. After all this essay bullshit is over I will come back for a whole weekend and we can do whatever we want.”

Frank smiled. “I hope that’s soon. I love you.”

**  
“And I love you.”**


End file.
